


ngiti

by wonseokie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BUMITAW KA NA, Heartbreak, Kim Jongdae - Freeform, M/M, imma yeet myself out, jongdae is their wedding singer, xiuhan gets married
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonseokie/pseuds/wonseokie
Summary: “Handa ka na ba?”Pwede bang hindi?Napangiti na lang si Jongdae, tiningnan ang sarili ng isa pang beses sa salamin bago harapin si Minseok. Minseok Kim, childhood best friend, high school tutor, first—and forever—love. Ikakasal na ngayon sa taong buong pagkatao niyang minamahal.“Oo naman,” sagot ni Jongdae.Para sa’yo, handa ako. Lagi’t lagi.





	ngiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stanyeol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanyeol/gifts), [slytherbyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/gifts).

> 1\. sorry  
2\. enjoy  
3\. SORRY

_Sa iyong ngiti, ako’y nahuhumaling._

Isang hingang malalim, isang ngiting praktisado. Para sa kamara, para sa salamin; para sa pusong nadudurog pero patuloy na tumitibok pa rin. _Para sa kanya_.

Nakapikit na mga matang pilit hindi lumuha, mga kamaong nanginginig sa sakit, sa pangamba, sa lahat ng mga _bakit dapat siguro dahil_ na patuloy na umiikot sa isipang ang tumatakbo lamang ay mga alaalang kailangan nang limutin, kailangan nang bitawan.

_At sa tuwing ikaw ay gagalaw, ang mundo ko’y tumitigil._

Ang bawat yakap sa mga bisita, bawat tawa sa sa pangangamusta, bawat yapak palapit sa entablado ay kapalit ng isang parte ng pusong unti-unting nauubos, nawawala, nagwawala. Nais kumawala. _Isang beses lang,_ ani nito. _Isang pagtatapat lang_.

Pero huli na ang lahat. Huling huli na ang lahat.

_Para lang sa’yo, awit ng aking puso._

Dahil ang pusong nais niya noo’y mapasakanya, ikukubli na sa iba sa araw na ito.

* * *

“Handa ka na ba?”

_Pwede bang hindi?_

Napangiti na lang si Jongdae, tiningnan ang sarili ng isa pang beses sa salamin bago harapin si Minseok. Minseok Kim, childhood best friend, high school tutor, first—and forever—love. Ikakasal na ngayon sa taong buong pagkatao niyang minamahal.

“Oo naman,” sagot ni Jongdae. _Para sa’yo, handa ako. Lagi’t lagi._

Ngumiti si Minseok at naalala na naman ni Jongdae kung bakit nga ba siya nasa posisyon niya ngayon, kung bakit siya pumayag na maparito kahit alam niya kung gaano kasakit, kakirot, kahirap panuorin ang taong mahal na mahal mo na ikakasal na sa iba.

Sa isang taong alam mong kaya siyang ipaglabban, panindigan, mahalin—sa mga paraan na hindi mo kayang gawin.

* * *

You are cordially invited to the union of

Han Lu

and

Minseok Kim

St. Ytherma Parish  
December 28, 2019

* * *

“Ang gwapo natin today ah.”

Napatawa si Jongdae. Kahit kalian talaga, si Minji pa rin ang siyang tagabigay liwanag sa mundo niya. Sayang nga lang talaga at sa maling kapatid nahulog ang loob niya.

“Gwapo naman ‘yan every day eh,” sumbat ni Minseok pandepensa kay Jongdae. Tinapik niya sa likod si Jongdae at nang tumingin ito, ngumiti siya. Yung ngiting nakakahulog. Yung niting may kislap ang mga mata, yung ngiting nagpapalaki pa lalo ng kanyang mga pisngi.

Kumurap na lang si Jongdae. “Sinasabi mo lang ‘yan kasi best friend mo ‘ko,” sabi ni Jongdae. Nasa backstage sila ng chapel, dalawang araw bago ang kasal.

_Wedding rehearsal, please be there,_ text sa kanya ni Minseok kaninang umaga. Kahit na sa text lang, alam ni Jongdae na kinakabahan siya. Natatakot. Baka magkamali. Hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin siya naniniwala na siya si Minseok Kim, isang taong hindi pwedeng magkamali.

Well. Siguro, sa mga mata ng mga taong nagmamahal sa kanya.

Sa mga mata ng mga taong tulad ni Jongdae.

Jongdae, at Han. Pero isa lang sa kanila ang pinagpala.

Hinila siya ni Minseok palayo mula sa pamilyang Kim, at palayo mula sa mga iniisip niyang mukhang ayaw siyang pakawalan.

“Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Minseok, nag-aalalang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Jongdae. Hawak-hawak ang mga kamay niya.

Gusto ni Jongdae magwala, pero umiling na lamang siya ang ngumiti. “Okay lang,” sagot niya, dahil kailangan maniwala ni Minseok. Kailangan din niyang maniwala, kahit na alam niya naman sa sarili niyang hindi totoo. Na hindi magkakatotoo hangga’t matuto siyang bumitiw. HInigpitan niya ang hawak sa mga kamay ni Minseok. “Pagod lang sa commute; ang layo naman kasi ng simbahan niyo!”

Kinagat ni Minseok ang labi niya at pingilan ni Jongdae ang malakas na kagustuhang lumapit at humalik. _Wala kang karapatan,_ pagpapaalala niya sa sarili. Nawala ang kirot na kaakibat ng ideyang iyon nang tumawa si Minseok. “Sabi rin ni Han ‘yan,” sabi niya, napaka-tahimik, napaka-mapagmahal. Bumalik ang sakit nang para bang minamartilyo ang dibdib ni Jongdae. “Pero dito kinasal sila Mama. Gusto ko dito rin.”

Napalunok si Jongdae bago niya masabing, “Whipped.”

Tumawa lang ulit si Minseok at bumitaw, at _tangina._ Ito pala ang pakiramdam ng mga taong binibitawan. “Ako rin naman eh,” sabi niya. “Alam mo ba na blue dapat ang motif ng kasal? Pero gusto ni Han merong red and gold, kaya red and gold na lang.”

Ngumiti si Jongdae, pero ‘di na yata siya nakikita ni Minseok, nasa malayo ang iniisip. Nasa kabilang kwarto, kung saan nag-aantay ang pamilya Lu, na lumipad pa mula ng Tsina upang ipakasal ang kanilang nag-iisang anak kay Minseok.

Ang ibang kaanak ni Minseok, ‘di pa nakakarating ng Pilipinas. Si Jongdae? Siya ang tagasundo ng ilang mga pinsan ni Minseok mula sa airport bukas.

_Trabahong best man_, sabi niya kay Minseok nung ipinagpipilitan niyang huwag na lang, sila na lang, kaya naman nil ani Han magmaneho.

Bachelor party ni Minseok bukas. Hindi niya alam kung kaya niya pang panuorin ulit si Minseok na hanap-hanapin si Lu Han habang lasing, dahil _siya lang naman ang kailangan ko eh. Siya lang. Nasaan na siya?_

* * *

“Best man speech?” tanong ni Jongdae. Siya na ang nasa entablado ngayon, hawak hawak ang nag-iisang pirasong papel na nasulat niya sa loob ng apat na buwang ibinigay sa kanya upang paghandaan ito. “Nah,” sabi niya, at pinunit ang papel. “I’m here to embarrass the heck out of you.”

Napatawa ang mga bisita habang inilipad ng hangin ang maliliit na kapirasong papel palayo mula sa entablado. _Nando’n ang huling pagtatapat,_ nais isigaw ni Jongdae. _Nando’n ang aking puso, kaluluwa, at pagkatao. Minseok, pakinggan mo ako._

* * *

First dance.

First kiss.

First everything.

Bilang mag-asawa.

At tila ba’y wala silang nakikita, naririnig, nararamdaman kundi ang isa’t isa. Ang tingin ni Jongdae, nakadikit lamang kay Minseok, habang yakap-yakap niya ang taong mahal niya. Ang taong kabiyak niya sa walang hanggan.

_Nandirito ako, para lang sa’yo,_ awit ni Jongdae. _Hindi kita iiwan, bibitawan, mahulog man ang langit at buwan_.

Hindi maalis ni Jongdae ang tingin niya kay Minseok. Naaalala niya ang Minseok ng kabataan niya—ang Minseok na binigyan siya ng cake, ang Minseok na kinalaro siya kahit ayaw sa kanya ng ibang mga bata, ang Minseok na tinulungan siyang hindi bumagsak noong high school dahil hirap na hirap siya sa advanced physics at chemistry. Ang Minseok na laging may ngiti para sa kanya, laging may yakap, laging may kwento.

Ang Minseok nung kolehiyo na sila pareho na unang nagsabi ng, _I think I’m in love with someone._

Ang Minseok na nahihiya habang ipinapakilala sa kanya si Lu Han, Chinese transfer student, mahilig sa soccer, at magaling kumanta, kahit na ipinagmamalaki niyang hawak ang kamay nito.

Ang Minseok na nakangiting ipinakita sa kanya ang kanyang kamay para sabihing, _he asked me to marry him. Jongdae, I’ve never been more happy in my life._

Hindi na niya napansin.

Hindi niya pinansin.

Ang init ng mga luha sa pisngi, ang alat ng tubig sa kanyang mga labi. Magagalit siguro si Minji sa kanya na sinira niya ang make-up niyang mga isang oras ding inayos kanina. Pero wala na siyang magagawa.

Hindi na niya mapigil.

_Hinding hindi magpapaalam, kahit kalian man, ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin sa bawat pagsubok na haharapin. Ikaw, ikaw, at ikaw; ikaw pa rin hanggang bukas._

* * *

“Take care of his smile for me.”

Iyan lang ang kayang sabihin ni Jongdae.

Paalis na sila para sa honeymoon nila, at hindi na tinanong ni Jongdae kung saan. Ipinag-iingat niya na lang silang dalawa.

Hindi na niya hihilingin na alagaan ni Lu Han ang puso ni Minseok. Alam naman niya, sa pagtingin pa lang ni Han sa best friend niya, na lahat gagawin nito para sa kanya.

Kaya ang ipag-iingat na lamang ni Jongdae kay Lu Han ay ang paboritong bagay ni Jongdae kay Minseok.

Ang kanyang mga ngiti.

**Author's Note:**

> para kina [andrea](https://twitter.com/stanyeol_) at [ninna](https://twitter.com/jongdaks) na kapareho kong naghahanap ng mga salita. enjoy.
> 
> sigawan niyo 'ko sa [twitter!](https://twitter.com/wonseokie)


End file.
